


忍者和兔子

by axrabbit



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 04:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 逐渐沙雕了起来
Relationships: 忍者/诗人
Kudos: 5





	忍者和兔子

从前有一个诗人，他很喜欢兔子，但是他没有兔子，他看到队伍里的忍者，灵机一动，忍者就有了很多兔子，忍者非常生气，也不结印了，打落了诗人的帽子，拽着诗人的领子。  
好心的白魔在旁边说：  
“不要吵架不要吵架！”  
好心的暗黑骑士在旁边说：  
“忍一时越想越气，用手不解气就上脚踹。”  
好心的武僧不知道发生了什么，以为他们在玩拳击。  
好心的龙骑士灵光一现：  
“他们是给！”  
没有人理好心的龙骑士，忍者恨得咬牙切齿，兔子还在扯他的围巾，诗人抱着兔子，露出了和兔子一样的白痴表情。  
“你是不是对我有意见？”  
忍者进一步，诗人退一步，诗人退到墙角，兔子退无可退，窜到了诗人头上，露出了白痴表情。  
“没有意见，有建议，生下来吧，我养。”  
诗人肺腑之言，令人感动，男妈妈忍者甚至想攻其不备扎穿诗人的屁股，看看是不是脑袋长里面了。  
忍者走了，兔子没了，诗人觉得库尔札斯的寒风吹过胸膛，冷，抖，站不起来，毛绒绒的触感还鲜明的留在脑海里。  
忍者觉得自己是倒了八辈子血霉，遇到这么个诗人，忍者推了推头顶上的兔子，兔子居然自觉地蹦到诗人头上，真是无语死了，忍者决定严肃认真地再警告诗人一边，他说  
“你要是再搔扰我结印，我就扎你屁眼！”  
诗人听了半饷没说话，露出很为难的表情，忍者以为诗人终于知难而退，其实诗人下定决心迎难而上。  
？  
忍者发现自己被窝是暖的，这很不对头，然后他发现赤身裸体的诗人在他的被子里，露出了和兔子一样白痴的表情，他没说话，仿佛被割喉，诗人说话了，很难为情的样子，耳朵根都红透了。  
“没想到忍者你这么变态，但是为了兔子，也不是不行。”  
诗人说得大义凌然，仿佛要舍生取义，事实上掰开自己的双腿，把私密处展示给忍者看，视力如忍者可以清楚的看到小穴不停开阖，还很湿软的样子，诗人还自己用两根手指把小口撑开，里面红嫩的媚肉在向忍者邀约，忍者甚至看见从撑开的穴口里流出来一丝淫液。  
“你、你扎不扎……”  
诗人其实羞得很，浑身都是不自然的潮红，手指一直抖个不停，奶头兴奋地凸出来，忍者再没有举动诗人要绷不住了，被人用火辣的眼神看着私处，诗人目光游离，羞得要合拢双腿，忍者也终于下定决心，解下裤腰带，掏出勃起多时的性器。  
忍者真是服了，艾欧泽亚怎么会有如此脑残的人，忍者脑袋火大得突突地跳，鸡巴上的筋络也突突地跳，忍者抓住诗人的手扣在头顶，把自己粗长的性器捅进去，初次容纳那么大的东西还是有些勉强，忍者的鸡巴卡在半道上，诗人的眼睛里就掉了几颗豆豆，是兔子一样可爱的表情，委屈巴巴地喊  
“疼……好痛！太大了……肚子涨……”  
诗人瞪大了双眼，他感觉忍者又变大了，真可怕，我得逃，可上了别人的床哪有那么容易跑，忍者俯下身去吮吸诗人的乳头，顺便留下了整齐的牙印，胸前痒痒麻麻的，让忍者趁机整根没入，硕大的龟头擦过前列腺，诗人受不住咬紧了忍者，忍者也顶不住诗人这么夹，抽出来又往里顶，被操到腺体的诗人弱弱地呻吟出声，忍者加快了频率，穴肉外翻出来又被操进去。  
“唔嗯、啊，太……太快了！”  
诗人的肚子被顶出形状，双手紧紧攥着床单，染上哭腔的叫床声很是悦耳，下面未经人事的小穴慢慢被操开了，咕啾咕啾地冒水，快活地吞吐忍者的鸡巴，忍者看诗人舒服了，阴茎顶在下腹前面直冒水，便放开了操，把诗人的手搭在自己脖子上让他搂着，抬起诗人一边腿狠狠地把自己操进去，诗人眼眶红红的，在忍者的进攻下被操到干性高潮。  
“我会对你负责的。”  
忍者其实是一个传统的男人，他正襟危坐，给诗人揉揉腿，诗人早被操得找不着东南西北，脑袋一片空白，喃喃着兔子兔子。  
忍者不讨厌兔子，但是他现在有点讨厌兔子了。  
忍者和诗人的永结同心典礼上，有很多兔子，诗人很开心，忍者勉强算得上开心，直到诗人把鸽子蛋大的戒指套在兔子手上，忍者怒气值蹭蹭上涨，忍无可忍地结了个兔子，兔子坐在忍者头上露出了白痴的表情，诗人才如梦初醒，把戒指套在正确的地方。  
“你到底是喜欢兔子还是喜欢我？”  
气氛紧张了起来，莫古力库啵库啵地叫。  
“当然是——兔子！”  
诗人挠了挠头，补充了一句  
“你排在兔子后面！你是兔子后面第一个！”  
忍了，忍气满了。  
“我就说，他们是给！”  
好心的龙骑又向众人重复了一遍。


End file.
